Thank You
by Bwans
Summary: Oneshot. Temari wants her youngest brother to know that she's there for him. Could contain spoilers for those who don't know about the Naruto Gaara fight


Ok, I'm not sure where this came from exactly...I just really wanted to write a fic that involved Gaara laying on the kitchen floor of his house, mind you this came up at around 5 in the morning when I had my friends KalliopeStarmist and NekoRaven spending the night and we didn't sleep, we just ended up staring at my ceiling fan...I suppose this could contain spoilers, only if you didn't know that Gaara became nice and could sleep after Naruto kicked his butt around, lol. I love nice Gaara. Please enojoy it!

Gaara listlessly stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around, sending a gentle light breeze down to his face. He had been lying in the kitchen since he knew that Temari and Kankuro were asleep. Not only was he bored of his room, but it was much cooler in the kitchen.

The cool, hard floor against his back helped relax him. Even while he could now, Gaara sometimes found that sleep didn't always want to come to him. Gaara never really considered why the kitchen of all places made him calm, but what ever it was about that room seemed to make everything better.

There was just enough of a whir from the ceiling fan to keep the dead silence at bay and if he should happen to be hungry, there was the refrigerator. Whenever he went into the kitchen to relax he would make sure to lay by the far end of the table right next to the fridge. While he usually just lay perfectly still and didn't bother getting any food, he liked to think it was right there if he would ever really want something.

The only real movement caused by Gaara was the rise and fall of his chest from his steady breathing, and the occasional blink.

Gaara's finger twitched at his side. He blinked; shining aqua orbs becoming completely incased in black for a moment. The full moon light poured in from the window, spreading a silver blue veil of light through the kitchen. The light made Gaara's pale complexion resemble that of a porcelain doll.

His statuesque features cracked into a slight smile as he recalled a similar moon lit night, only a month before hand.

_One month ago…_

Gaara had once again quietly shuffled into the kitchen and laid down in between the table and the refrigerator. He hadn't heard the tiny creak of a door opening, or the soft steps of some one coming into the kitchen. His mind had been filled with countless thoughts keeping him awake and too distracted to realize Temari had come to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

She snatched up a glass and went to move over to thefreezer to get ice. Her foot caught on something, sending the rest of her pitching forward and nearly crashing against the floor. She let out a small squeal and thrust her hands out just in time to catch herself with the counter.

Gaara jumped slightly after being jolted out of his thinking by Temari nearly tripping over his leg. He sat up quickly and caught her teal eyes with his aqua ones.

"Gaara…?" she began quietly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, what are you doing in here this late?" she questioned, turning some to face him.

"…I couldn't sleep."

She tilted her head to the side, making the silver moon light glint off her blonde hair. A few clumps of hair fell into her face due to the fact it wasn't pulled back into the four ponytails.

"Oh…" she looked to the floor and then back to Gaara. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say more, but the words seemed to have escaped her. "…Why where you lying on the kitchen floor?" she asked arbitrarily, unable to think of anything else to say.

Gaara's brow line furrowed as he looked down at the tile floor. He wasn't sure how to explain that he was comforted by the kitchen, especially since he had never really had a full conversation with his elder sister. "It's…cooler in here…" he said in a quiet, solid tone. He stared at the floor until he noticed Temari moving. She sat down in front of him.

"It does seem nicer in here, doesn't it?" she was trying her best to keep the conversation from dropping into an awkward silence. But much to her dismay, Gaara only blinked at her. She knew that it was discomfited for him, even more so than her. Not only was Gaara never one to talk much, but now it was even harder because of how things were.

"S-so…" Temari stammered for a second, desperately digging through her mind to find a way to have a conversation. "What's…keeping you awake?" she asked, with a nervous giggle. Gaara stared at her more.

"Thinking…" he answered, monotonously.

"…" Temari stared back, hoping that Gaara wouldn't notice the thin layer of sweat beading on her forehead. His stare still made her nervous, but not in the same way as before. While once his glare could stop her dead in her tracks with fear, now just the blank stare he was giving her was making her long for a better relationship with her youngest brother. Before, his stare made her nervous, even sick, with fear of death, but presently it only seemed poignant…

Now Gaara's stare was painful to meet. Temari took a deep breath and told herself that she wouldn't leave the kitchen.

"Try not to think so much," she blurted out, wanting more than ever to talk with her brother. Gaara tilted his head slightly. Without even thinking, Temari reached out and put her hand on top of Gaara's head. He looked more than surprised at the gesture, but didn't try to hide away from it. "Thinking too much causes stress," she smiled gently. "And there's no need for you to be stressed out too. Leave that all to your big sister."

"…All right…" he replied, which made Temari take a breath of relief.

"Good," She tenderly ruffled Gaara's crimson hair and stood up. "Now how about we go to bed? It's pretty late," she held out her hand. Temari hadn't realized it at first, Gaara now had a small smile across his blank face. Her eyes widened for a moment, but she only smiled back. Gaara grabbed Temari's hand and stood up.

They quietly left the kitchen and walked down the hall. Temari stopped at her bedroom door and turned to face Gaara. "You know…you have me and Kankuro to talk to, if you ever need it. And don't be afraid to wake me up…" she wanted to make sure Gaara knew she was there. There was a silence that spread for a moment. Temari twisted her doorknob and went to go in her room, when she heard a whispered

"Thank you."

Temari stopped in her door way, unsure at first. A warm smile grew on her visage. She reached out again and pulled Gaara into a loving embrace. "You're welcome," she replied quietly. Gaara, some what stunned at first, pushed his face against her shoulder and folded his arms around her waist. A moment later, they stepped apart.

Gaara found that he couldn't explain why that particular hug had meant so much anymore than why the kitchen made him comfortable. Without saying anymore, they walked into their rooms and drifted off to sleep.

--

Gaara pushed himself up off the kitchen floor and headed for his room. He stopped a few feet before his room, and stood outside Temari's door. One corner of his mouth lifted into a smile as he continued to his room.

"Thank you, nee-chan."

Wooo, all done. I'm pretty sure Nee-chan means big sister...I know Nii-san means big brother...if it's not right, feel free to correct me...because I would like to know what big sister is if it's not nee-chan. Hope you liked it!


End file.
